Jacob's Happy Ending
by GeorgiaP
Summary: Bella has a sister called Gia, who is anxious too see Jake, though she thinks Bella is keeping her away from him. What harm could he possibly do to her? This takes place in New Moon and onward, once Edward has left and Bella has found out about Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Confrontation

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! Hey, I know Jake is Bella's best friend now, but I honestly kind of preferred it when she was spending some time with me. Don't get me wrong, it's been fun since she moved in- most of the time- but sometimes I get the feeling that I am left out of things.

My name is Gia, and I'm a year younger than Bella, the second child of Dad and Renee's marriage. The last child. And I am the sister that made all the wrong choices. I stayed in Forks. That's the biggie. I always wanted Bella here, but not so much of the drama thank you very much!

Whoa, that sounds whiney, taking into account I have been entrusted with the secret about the Cullens, but the thing is, what's bugging me most is that I have always been friends with Jake. I know maybe we were never best friends like_ they _are now, but we were close, almost family. And family can tell when something is up, which was so the case. And I was determined to find out. Maybe it would have made my life easier if I had just stayed in my room, minding my own business, but things tend to set me off…like big-time.

Then I heard the doorbell. Scowl fixed in place from my internal struggle, I opened the door one handed, key resting in the other.

"Hey!" Bella practically shouted in my ear, "Is Charlie home yet?" She knew Dad preferred her to call him so, but she thought she was above that. Another reason to be annoyed…

"No, not yet!" I replied, letting some acid seep into my tone, not that she noticed. "Why didn't you let yourself in, I was in the middle of something here!" Complete lie there, but my remark hit its target. I could nearly see here temper rising.

"I lost my key when I was with Jake, thanks for being so understanding!" she growled, matching my tone.

"Have mine then, useless!" I shouted, chucking my key at her. I heard it hit the floor, but by then I was already halfway up the stairs, tears pricking my eyes.

The thing was, I knew what I was annoyed about. Since the Cullens had left, Bella was really down. I didn't pretend to understand, but I tried to cheer her up. Nothing I did helped. But then she went to Jacob. I know she had nothing to do with him in the sense of dating, but the jealousy was still there. Of course, I was not jealous of Bella (Edward was not my type- too shiny) but I was spending less time with my sister.

It was a double edged problem. On one hand I was jealous of Jacob for being better at cheering up my sister, but then…there was something else. I was jealous of Bella. I used to love seeing Jake, but I then she came, it felt like I was being replaced, only with a little more significance for him (Bella told me about the friendship/relationship issues they had) though there was never that with me! Bella and I do not keep secrets from each other.

Then I discovered what the problem was really. Hadn't I just been thinking of them being really secretive lately? That was what I was mad about before I even answered the door! And now this had just backed my point up even more.

But I was going to find out.

Just then, my door opened. Dad wasn't home so it could only be one person. Like a true sister she came to the bed, put her arm around my shoulders and asked me,

"What's up?" I shrugged her question off. "Well, I've noticed- and you can correct me if I'm wrong- that you've been angry with me ever since I've been going to La Push. We spent quite a lot of time together after….that fight…with Jake" Her stutters backed up my theory of the lies. "That doesn't mean we can't still be like that! I could go out, take you somewhere!" she insisted this last point, but visibly cringed about having to take me shopping, or running.

"You could take me with you to La Push?" I asked innocently.

"No, I meant somewhere else!"

"How about we meet Jake and go to a movie in Port Angeles?"

"Err, no!" she struggled. I let her mumbled on while I figured my plan of approach.

"I used to see Jake a lot and-"

"Oh!" she said, "You like him!"

"No, let me finish! It's like, since that fight, you've been trying to keep me away from him. It's like you don't want us together." Bella's jaw tightened and she stood up stiffly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Gia, but that is not true!" She walked out and I thought over what she had said. I didn't like Jake like that…did I?...No!


	2. Chapter 2- The Plan

Chapter 2- The Plan

I was upset for the rest of the evening. Dad came home from work. Dinner came and I hadn't moved. When he came up to see me, I said I was feeling ill, although I don't think this fooled him much. When he asked what the trouble was, I surprised myself by blurting out the events of the evening. I insisted that I didn't want to come down and, after asking if I wanted anything brought up, he left me alone to my thoughts.

Later in the evening, I plucked up the courage to walk down the stairs. I had just about got into the TV room, when I stopped short.

"I didn't mean to upset her Dad!" Bella defended herself.

"Okay Bells, just remember she is friends with Jake too. I know you didn't see that because you weren't here. I think at one time they may have even been more- I don't know- but I will leave you to sort this out yourselves.

I stayed up later than I expected that night, planning ways to sneak into Bella's truck and to La Push tomorrow. It was childish and it was silly, but it was satisfying. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of the phone clattering off the hook. Getting up, I decided to go put it back, just in case anyone wanted to contact us. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Bella whispering into the receiver.

"Hey Billy, sorry I'm ringing so late! Is Jake there?" she asked. There was a short pause, in which I assumed Billy replied. "Oh, is he still out? I wanted to speak to Sam. He's there? Can you pass me over please?" Her voice changed as she spoke to Sam, less casual. As they greeted each other I thought of what Jacob could possibly be doing out this late at night.

"Look, it's about my sister…" my posture stiffened as I zoned back in. "I know nobody can know but she already knows about the…Cullens," It really did pain me to see how much trouble she still had with saying their names. "She can? Please Sam? It would mean so much. Thank you! Tomorrow, okay bye!" The phone clicked back into its case as I scrambled up the stairs.

Two minutes later my door slid open. I faked surprise at Bella's face, worried I had been found out, when she split into a grin.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow…La Push!" she exclaimed. "Here's the plan!"


End file.
